percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Sparrowsong
Welcome! Hi Sparrowsong -- we are excited to have Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our Uh . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi Sparrow! -Leaf You're welcome, I wish the Percy Jackson series never ended -Leaf Not really, more like her mother, Amy Grench who has golden brown hair with bright green eyes. So far do you like the pairing in the story? -Leaf Yeah, The Day Luke Really, Really Had to Pee is my fave cause it's soo random! XD -Leafwhisker Yeah, I like that too. Do udo that pic??? PURE AWESOMENESS!!! -Leaf Uhhhh no I don't. Do u think I should do a pic of Jess? -Leaf No she doesn't. Jess has golden brown hair and bright green eyes -Leaf Zeus or Luke -Leaf Ya!! Will Taylor go to Camp Half-Blood? -Leaf Cool :P - Jessica Yeah, I like them (and how they're PG-13, GB would NEVER allow stuff like this on the other wiki LOL (well, he's only 11)) Thanks for reading... it's actually kind of based around... me... and... who I like... and the final moment (the final moment. the time me and him last see each other, 'cause I KNOW he likes me it's so obvious but he doesn't admit it) anyway I should stop rambling for a while... I LOVELOVELOVE your stories! the three of us should at least like set some stuff up or something (I dunno, fanarts (we can make our own! OMG like unclaimed, and daughters and sons of all the gods) yeah but I said I would stop rambling long ago so yeah I'll stop now! lol 4 the 4est! 12:57, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I like Whispers in the Dark,Half Luke, Half Me, The Day Luke Really, Really Had To Pee, and You Bastard. Hee hee hee, something bad is gonna happen in The One Time very, very soon. VERY soon. 4 the 4est! 19:20, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Polls Is this a good user? Yes So-so No Which of my stories do you like best? Whispers in the Dark Half Luke, Half Me Character and Couple Theme Songs You Bastard How to Potty Train a Demigod Bright Blue Eyes The Day Luke Really, Really Had to Pee Lisa and Amelia Some other story that you forgot to mention None of them! I hate your dumb stories! Which of my stories should I update next? Whispers in the Dark Half Luke, Half Me Character and Couple Theme Songs You Bastard How to Potty Train a Demigod Bright Blue Eyes The Day Luke Really, Really Had to Pee Lisa and Amelia Some other story that you forgot to mention None of them! I hate your dumb stories! What is the best couple? PercyxAnnabeth PercyxRachel PercyxCalypso PercyxThalia PercyxBianca PercyxLuke AnnabethxThalia AnnabethxLuke AnnabethxNico LukexThalia ThaliaxNico ChironxDionysus SallyxPoseidon AphroditexAres AphroditexHephaestus AphroditexAphrodite (What would you call that? Selfshipping or something?) HermesxDionysus (LOL! Well, I guess if you like slash and crack...) Other Hi! Hi Sparrow, ya know the person you made for Jessica's page? Well i was wondering how you got it there... -Leawhisker I won't work for me... uhh sorry to bother but could you maybe make Erica for me? Green Day Fan 00:34, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Problem We have a problem with The One Time page... Evanescence Freak 14:00, November 21, 2009 (UTC) That is weird. Green Day is like my second fave band so I'll put their songs on my page soon -Leafwhisker Evanescence -Leafwhisker Eh to be honest I don't really look at the albums... but my fave songs are Tourniquet, Haunted, and Everybody's Fool oh and Field of Innocence -Leafwhisker Yeah, it's really good. -Leafwhisker Yeah, I was cracking up reading them! XD-Leafwhisker Is that for my Check List? Anywho thanks for telling me -Leafwhisker 23:31, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Book Hey Sparrow, when r u going to work on Lisa and Amelia? -*Leafwhisker* 20:47, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Uh......... no sorry -*Leafwhisker* 20:53, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Uh, wat's that? -*Leafwhisker* 20:59, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Ooooo I might like it! :) -*Leafwhisker* 21:06, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Reply to your comment on my Talk Page XD Really? I thought nobody would like it... Guess I'm a pessimist. Course you can call me that! Really!? OMG! Thank you so so much! Yes I have. I love it even though I'm not finished yet.Thinkaboutthisname 23:16, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I just finished it and you HAVE to keep writing! You're very very good! And when I say that, I'm not lying!Thinkaboutthisname 23:27, December 19, 2009 (UTC) You are so very welcome Sparrowsong (BTW, I love your username. It's so pretty!) Thinkaboutthisname 00:39, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Thakies! I made it up for my youtube account. I randomly put in the letter T and then auto-suggest suggested my user-name. It's a fluke it exists! By the way, why do you call them quarter bloods? Like Taylor and Caroline?--Ash 07:38, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I like it. It's cool. P.S. Thanks. And you're right, it does sound cool. --Ash 08:04, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I saw from the beginning that Luke and Thalia were cute together. And Luke and Annabeth. Sorry if it's scary. I am scary. RAWR! --Ash 19:14, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. I've read that much. I supported Percabeth from the chapter they met but then when I heard about Luke and how Annabeth was around him I fell in love with a Lukabeth. Then I fell in love with lukalia. Yes I have read it. It's quite good. I've heard of that song. I like it. --Ash 19:35, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Hey, where do you make those character pic things? Send me a link? Please?--Ash 04:55, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Re: Song Yeah, it sounds cool but creepy at the same time.... I smell fries.... XD -Katie 18:58, December 22, 2009 (UTC) It so fits her! -Katie 19:12, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Ah, that's the same way I felt when listening to Tourniquet cause a) it's what she was thinking after Annabeth stabbed her and b) she commited suicide -Katie 19:16, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Sparrow, I need help deciding on a song for *Annabeth and Katie Relationship: Past Friends, Enemies yeah, I can't find a song for them... -Katie 01:37, December 23, 2009 (UTC) lol I guess Hot 'n Cold would work but they really aren't in love, as the song is for some gal (or guy) complaining that their boy/girlfriend changes their mind a lot *shrugs* I typo soo much lol -Katie 02:03, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Sure, that was funny reading that part XD -Katie 02:10, December 23, 2009 (UTC) HELP! Hey where do you make those character pics? Please send me a link?--Ash 05:01, December 23, 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU SO MUCH ILY SRSLY!--Ash 05:21, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I love it. I wanna find out her Olymipian parent! --Ash 05:28, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Can I guess? Athena?--Ash 05:33, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Apollo. Totally. Sorry, brainfart.--Ash 05:41, December 23, 2009 (UTC) You know that now I'm just totally guessing! HERMES! --Ash 05:43, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I read it. Man was it epic!--Ash 06:03, December 23, 2009 (UTC)